


Scowl

by basaltgrrl



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-18
Updated: 2011-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 21:43:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basaltgrrl/pseuds/basaltgrrl





	Scowl

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Changes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/191488) by [Loz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loz/pseuds/Loz). 



Summary: an illustration for [](http://lozenger8.livejournal.com/profile)[**lozenger8**](http://lozenger8.livejournal.com/) 's [A million dead-end streets](http://%22lozenger8.livejournal.com/988135.html?view=12667111#t12667111%22). This is specifically of "Sam leaning against the wall to the left of the stage, strumming chords in the air... Sam looks up, as if sensing him, and immediately his face is a scowl."

  



End file.
